Because
by Pekenota14
Summary: Densi, one-shot. Deeks knows he loves Kensi. And he knows it's true because he just can't explain why. Rated M for language and adult content.


**What can I say other than that I have time to write an one-shot even though I have two NCIS: Los Angeles fanfictions and a Castle fanfiction in progress? Right, I can only say that I'm dying for the next week's damn episode...And I can only hope that you enjoy this...**

* * *

_Why do I love this woman? Because… I love this woman just because I do._

Deeks touched her back with the tip of the forefinger. He ran it up her spine, slowly. He put her hair aside as his arm surrounded her hips and he placed a kiss on her right side of the neck. And then he bit her on the earlobe and his other arm encircled her hips. He kept kissing her bare neck and she leaned her head on his shoulder, closing the eyes. His hand sought for her skin and found it underneath her sweater. She shivered; his hand was cold, touching her warmth. It felt like an ice cube going up her chest, but it was arousing her.

_I love when she shivers. I love that I turn her on. I love how she surrenders herself to my touch and trusts her body to me. _

She turned the table on him by turning around. His body went against the wall and she rubbed her lips on his, gasping against them. When she pressed her lips on his, they immediately turned it into her kiss. Her tongue brushed his, one of her hand tangled his hair and her fingers played with its strands, caressing his head, the other hand rambled his chest, up and down. His hands ran now up her back, making her moan into his mouth. Between kiss breaks to catch air, Kensi's both hands went to his chest, unbuttoning one button at the time. As soon as his plaid shirt was completely unbuttoned, her hands and her lips were drawn to his chest. Her hands were making the shirt slip down his shoulders as her lips were covering his exposed skin with kisses.

_Her lips burn in every smooch they leave on the way and they leave me breathless. She carries passion in every move she makes and it simply kills me. And I give it all back at her in the same way._

It was now Deeks turn to lead. His shirt fell on the ground and he stripped out her sweater too. When he pulled her body even more together to his, she made sure to lean and rub very well their skins on each other. Deeks was focused on her lips, her neck and her shoulders while his hands slipped inside her back jeans pockets which only made her push her groin against his and gasp near his ear. She had felt there a bump and put her hand between them both, groping it. Now it was him who struggled for breath but managed to keep it going. He grabbed her by the thighs and made her legs wrap around his hips. While he carried her to the bed, he sucked her neck, so she could awake up in the next morning, see the hickey and remember who had made it.

_The best I love about laying her over bed is seeing her body unhook mine and lie slowly over the bed sheets. And before kneeling between her hips, I always let her whisper "Come." But her whisper is not demanding in the way of rushing things. Her voice fits the look on her eyes: full of love, asking for protection…for my protection. Asking me to fulfill her, to satisfy her. And I'll never allow myself to give her less than that._

Deeks delivered kisses from her belly to her neck, slow and gently as his hands were following the same direction, caressing her. While her hands were busy traveling his back, his were undoing the button and the zipper of her jeans as he was still nibbling and kissing her neck and collarbone. From where he was, he couldn't get rid of her jeans and it was when she took lead again. She was sat over his crotch, now her undoing his pants. He rose up in a second and hungrily kissed her chest again, unhooking the bra's clasp. A moan escaped Kensi's mouth, being impossible for her to muffle it in any way as her arms involved his neck. She just had to admit: kisses on the torso are her surrender…and he knows it too well. His hands were debating with the jeans that wouldn't come off because she was on her knees. She spurred both bodies to lie back on bed so he could slid his hand down her legs and take off her jeans. Once they were near her ankles, she just shook the legs and the pants fell on the ground.

_Oh, she just knows what to do, where to touch. She knows how to trigger me almost as good as I can trigger her! And she can be mean! Instead of taking off my black twill pants, she just plays around, she just teases me. Only with one damn touch and she drives me crazy. She strokes it and just grins seeing me holding groans, leaning my head back, clutching the bed sheets on my hands. Because I can't handle it, I can't fake the fact that she makes me go crazy._

Kensi got rid of his pants, leaving him only with the underwear on. She trailed kisses up his waist to his jaw, unhurriedly pressing every inch of their heated skin against each other. She then locked her eyes on his. They were only saying one simple thing: she was ready; she wanted him to take complete and total control of her, and he saw it on her eyes. Kensi leaned her lips on his, deepening a kiss that Deeks didn't expect to receive, but that he replied back while lifting up his body again, having her sat over his lap. He laid her down on bed, her head on the pillow, her body over the curled bed sheets and took off his last piece of clothe while dropping little kisses on her mouth. He stroked himself, feeling free of the piece of fabric. He trailed kisses down her body all over again, but this time continuing to her inner thighs. His hands rambled her upper legs as he put open-mouthed kisses on them and Kensi couldn't or even tried to disguise the moans. His hands moved to her panties and before taking them off, he stroked her with the thumb. He wasn't going to do anything else and she knew it, but she just mumbled. "Don't."

_That was easy pleasure. Too easy, and none of us ever wanted it. Who sees and hears Kensi speaking thinks of a million of dirty things she could do on bed, but in the end, she doesn't do them. She's quiet, and she's a cuddler. She tries to look all tough, fearless and crazy, but she's weak, hopeless lover, shy. And truth is I can't do anything wild too. At least not with her. I dated a chick for a month and every night she'd go down her knees, pull off my pants and swallow me all. And damn, didn't I like it! But, picturing Kensi doing that to me? I even get a weird chill. I'd never let her do that. Not my girl… It'd be shameful for me, disrespectful for her. It would be treating a woman like an object, and Kensi isn't just someone else to me. Yeah, we just don't have sex, we don't just fuck. We make love because we get the feelings involved. Call me whatever you want, but I can't look into her eyes and not smile, I just can't think of not putting a smooch on her lips. She got me hooked from the beginning. I can't picture myself doing more to her than sweet love making… than make her feel loved, fulfilled, needed, sheltered. _

Deeks pulled off her panties and exhaled deeply. He took one last look at her eyes, filled with neediness and entered her bit by bit. A dragged and hoarse grunt echoed on the silent bedroom as Kensi bite hard her lower lip. He moved slowly in and out, nibbling her neck. He knew she had it coming; she was starting to stuck her nails on his shoulders and her lower lip was getting purple, deprived of bloodstream. He speeded up just a bit, only to give her what she needed. She was scratching his back, she had let go her lip and now Deeks could only hear her gasp and moan as the waves of pleasure ran her body. She muttered out his name and Deeks lost control of himself, thinking he had never felt anything as powerful as that. He rested his forehead on her chest, wheezing, and slowed down the rhythm again, pulling himself out of her as he entered. He placed his body over hers and rested the forehead over hers now while both were recovering their breaths. Their gasps were tickling each other, their lips trembling and rubbing one another and their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat that seemed warm dew.

_Oh Good Lord, I guarantee you you'll never have something as great as this. Never ever in your life. At least I tell you I'll never have. The things this woman can do are amazing, out of the world, impossible to turn to words. And I could do it 'til the end of my days, 'til I lose my all strengths, just to see that glow on her eyes. I can only find on them love and satisfaction. And I feel proud of myself, I feel manlier than ever. I'm not bragging but I'm proud because I just gave the woman I love what she wanted, what she needed. And for me, there's no better feeling that satisfying other… That's the difference between sex and love making. When you have sex, you just do it. But when you make love, you wanna let the other person feel what you're feeling and you just care about the other's pleasure and not your own._

Kensi and Deeks finally recovered all their senses back and looked into each other. He passed his thumb on her lower lip, still marked with her teeth and kissed her. A long lasting kiss but intense, growing deeply until the air was needed and they had to break apart. She cupped his left cheek and pulled his lips to hers, then kissing his cheek and laid the head back on the pillow with a smile on the corner of the lip. Deeks heart pounded faster and faster and he got emotional. The only thing he could think of was covering her in kisses. His lips traveled down, kissing her belly and when doing it his hand was already grabbing hers. He kissed its palm, its inside, continued to her wrist and went up to her arm. His lips passed from her shoulder to her neck, and then he kept going down to her collarbone, up to her neck, now on the other side. He even nibbled her left earlobe before focusing his attention on her mouth again. He dove into a passionate kiss that she answered back. Deeks was feeling breathless and restless until he stopped. He put a bit of her hair behind her ear and told her from bottom of his heart. "I love you."

Her reaction was to touch his lips with the tips of the fingers and stared into his eyes. A smile lit up her face and he smiled back at her. He rolled over the bed and laid face up. He didn't have to say a word. She pulled the bed sheets as she dragged her body closer to his. Kensi covered them both, put a kiss over his chest, right where his heart could be felt still pounding fast and laid her head on his shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck and her leg over his as he caressed her arm across his chest with the tip of his fingers.

_Why do I love this woman? Because she's Kensi._

_Because she's deadly._

_Because she's beautiful._

_Because she's perfect._

_Because I'm hers and she knows she's mine._

* * *

**Can I get reviews? I wanna know what you thought of this.**


End file.
